


Geist

by Cluis



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Good Sibling Damian Wayne, Good Sibling Jason Todd, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluis/pseuds/Cluis
Summary: Simon Stants was an ex-marine, he joins the league of assassins and fall for Talia al Ghul. Simon is like a parent to Damian and a father figure to Jason while he was at the league but once Ras finds out that Simon is eyeing Talia he gets punished but must flee. By the time he can go back and Ras has forgiven him he finds out that both Jason and Damian are no longer anywhere near the league. After the revelation, he fakes his death and goes hunting down Bruce Wayne because he makes him the responsible person for this because Damian is now with him and Jason went back to Gotham because of him. After 15 assassinations he finds somebody who could help him.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Original Male Character(s), Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd, Damian Wayne & Original Male Character(s), Jason Todd & Original Male Character(s), Talia al Ghul & Original Male Character(s), Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Geist

Batgirl is investigating fifteen assassinations, three lieutenants from Penguin, two lieutenants from Two Face, one capitan from Two Face, six of Jokers lieutenants and three of Red Hood's lieutenants. She has stopped by Jason for some intel about his dead lieutenants and on her way out she is ambushed by some of Joker's goons.

The fight starts on Batgirls terms first punch goes out to the first goon, clean knock out. Just four other goons left. Leg sweep takes care for two of the four and knocks them onto the ground. Uppercut on the fourth goon, but he is of the heavier variant and is unphased. A kick to the chest knocks him onto the ground and joins the other three goons. But the fourth goon gets a close blank shot at Batgirl’s back. Batgirl thinks that is the end, she was too uncareful and now she pays for it.

One-shot is fired from a distance of over 140 yards and the fifth goon has a hole straight between his eyes it looks like a .30 caliber round. Batgirl goes into shock, nobody should be that precise of a shot in Gotham right now apart from Red Hood and he would have made a snarky comment by now to taunt her.

Batgirl looks up from where the shot came from she sees a man in all white armor, it almost looks like Batman's current outfit but it is white and has no Bat-Ears and has no cape, the man comes up to Batgirl and has a sniper stashed around his back. He holsters a Glock and knees down to her eye level.

“It’s gonna be alright Barbara.” says the man in the white armor. Barbara wants to fight and ask how he knows her name, but she can’t not right now with a point-blank shot right into her abdomen. Barbara just falls unconscious and is now at the mercy of the white knight.

The next thing Barabara knows is that she is lying in a bed with a bandage around her abdomen and in nothing but shorts and a flanell shirt. She looks around the room and nothing is really in it apart from the bed, herself and from the cabinet which is right across from the bed.

Barbara tries to get up but lets out a grunt instead and lies down again instead. Then a door opens and a man stands there looking at her with her costume in his hands and a needle and yarn, clear he was just patching up her costume.

“You should lay down.” says the man across the room. “And why would I listen to you?” Barbara snapped back at him. “Because you are in no condition to do anything else.” the man simply replies and with that he turns around and closes the door.

After several moments later he returns with a tray, on it is a bowl with some sort of soup, next to it is a glass with some aspirin in it and a spoon. He sets it down beside Barbara and hands her the glass with the aspirin. Reluctantly she takes the glass and drinks it.

“Why am I wearing a shirt and shorts?” Barbara asks after finishing the glass. “All I had that would fit you.” The man says. Eyeing him Barbara continues. “And how do you know my name?” Instead of answering right away, the man hands her the bowl and the spoon.

“Someone who loves you told it to me.” He says with a genuine smile on his face. “You should rest up and take a shower when ready.” He says and then leaves the room, leaving Barbara alone in the room with a bowl of soup in her lab and a spoon in her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments are appreciated.
> 
> I want to try to keep up at least monthly additions.
> 
> I don't own any of the DC characters.


End file.
